


初智齒

by kurasio



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 他們一前一後走，Vernon染過的頭髮在太陽下是小麥的金色。依然很安靜，跟剛才沒什麼不同。但Vernon拉著他的手。





	初智齒

午後的一條長長的沒有盡頭的路。

勝寬慢慢地走。

 

抬起頭來會先看到Vernon的鞋，帆布鞋，白色的鞋跟已經沾染塵土，但還是踩著偏快的步伐。他起先喊了兩次，Vernon聽到會慢下來，然後過了一會又不自覺地變快。

他跟在後頭，後來就懶得說。

上一次在哪裡他買了冰淇淋，兩個人來不及吃完，手就沾得黏兮兮的。勝寬記得自己露出了嫌棄的表情，還是找出了面紙，叫Vernon不要用舔的。

 

主要是毫無防備的漫不經心，像是Vernon的手指，或者眼睛。

每一次意識到他都要遭殃。

 

智齒長出來的時候那一種奇異的疼，像那樣。

勝寬總忍不住伸手去戳。牙齦有些腫，花上一點時間等它平息，像是胸口無聲的騷動。他伸手，可是從來沒那麼快停止。

Vernon察覺到他落下得太遠，索性回過頭來。

 

腳痛？

他搖搖頭。牙痛，想著沒有說。

 

Vernon向他走來，淺褐色的眼睛在太陽底下瞇起，一個恍神就到了可以數清睫毛的距離。他還來不及想好說詞，Vernon就抓住他的手。

你手好涼，是不是中暑？

不是，他說，卻沒剛才那麼篤定。

趕緊回去吧，Vernon用有些乾啞的聲音說。

 

他們一前一後走，Vernon染過的頭髮在太陽下是小麥的金色。依然很安靜，跟剛才沒什麼不同。

但Vernon拉著他的手。

 

智齒像是芽一樣從牙床裡鑽出，壓不回土裡。他捨不得拔掉，但是痛。

還可以忍耐，在他決定好要說之前，還可以。

Vernon還不知道這種蔓延開來的感覺，那麼就再一下下，還不要說。

藏在臼齒後頭的秘密，比起蛀牙還要更困惑一些。

他的初戀。

  
  
  



End file.
